Alors, heureuse?
by chtiteLilipuce
Summary: OS. Après Hésitation. Qui Bella doit elle choisir pour être vraiment heureuse?


bonjour bonjour!!

j'ai terminer de lire ce merveilleux livre qu'est Hésitation... Je dois avouer que je le trouve meilleure que les deux premiers tomes!! Même si Fascination et Tentation étaient eux aussi très très bien menés!! Mais bon, ma préférence va à ce petit dernier... hi hi

bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine, et que j'ai eu envi d'écrire cet OS. Il ne porte pas vraiment sur le couple Edward/Bella, mais surtout sur les sentiments que pourait avoir Bella, juste avant le mariage...

Si vous avez le temps, laissez-moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir... ;)

Bonne lecture!!

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

J'étais là, dans la forêt. Des arbres immenses tout autour de moi. Toute cette verdure environnante qui m'avait rendue malade le jour de mon arrivée. Et qui aujourd'hui m'apaisait…

Tant d'eau avait coulée sous les ponts. Et cette forêt avait été le témoin de beaucoup d'évènements important dans ma vie: cette clairière, notre clairière où nous nous étions mutuellement découvert. Mais aussi ma poursuite désespérée après Edward quand il m'avait laissée là, derrière la maison. Et puis cette bataille. Ce combat pour ma survie qui avait réussi là où j'avais échouée: réunir vampires et loups garous. Oui, cette forêt était le témoin silencieux de ma vie. Comme quelqu'un qu'on ne remarque pas, mais qui nous est indispensable… J'étais bien, là, entourée de ces géants de verdure.

Puis soudain un cri. Non, un hurlement qui me glace jusqu'aux os. Je me retourne, lentement, pivotant comme au ralenti, et me retrouve face à lui.

Lui, un loup immense avec de long poil roux, et des yeux noirs…

Jacob Black, mon âme sœur.

Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer. Ma respiration était saccadée. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait.

Je ne pouvais me retrouver ici. Dans cette forêt, avec Jacob. J'étais censée me préparer pour mon mariage avec mon dieu personnel…

Je me souvenais d'Alice me passant ma robe de mariée, Esmé qui ne cessait de me regarder avec des yeux emplis de tendresse maternelle, et Rosalie qui tentait désespérément de faire quelque chose de ma tignasse.

Oui, je me rappelais mon reflet dans le miroir: mes joues teintées de rouge, mes yeux embués de larmes, et ce sourire crispé collé à mon visage. J'étais terrorisée, mais heureuse.

Et me voici, dans cette océan de verdure, au beau milieu de nul part, nez à nez avec le garçon que j'avais le plus fait souffrir de ma vie. Enfin de ma vie d'humaine. Quoique, techniquement, j'étais encore cette chose fragile qui attirait les problèmes comme un aimant… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'était encore tombé dessus??!

-Bella.

Cette voix dans ma tête. Je dévisageais le loup qui me faisait face. Je pouvais lire de l'amour et de la joie mêlée à de la tristesse. Je ne parlais pas le langage de loups, mais pourtant, je comprenais ce que Jacob me disait.

-Bella, tu m'as tellement manquée.

-Jake?

Le son de ma voix résonnait étrangement. J'étais persuadée d'avoir parlé, mais mes lèvres n'avaient pas remuées d'un dixième de millimètres. Ma question était restée muette. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment étrange que Jacob m'avait entendu?

-Bella, je suis heureux que tu te sois libérée d'eux!

Une sensation m'envahit de toute part. Je ressentais cette joie. Le bonheur qu'avait Jacob de me retrouver. Une sensation si forte qu'elle en devenait oppressante. Des fourmillements ravageaient mon ventre. Ma tête me tournait. Mais je ne pouvais nier que j'étais moi aussi très heureuse de revoir celui que j'aimais. J'étais heureuse, et rassurée.

Jacob avait disparu du jour au lendemain, pendant sa convalescence. Morte d'inquiétude, j'avais harcelée Billy pour qu'il me dise ce qui était arrivé. Le vieux Black avait fini par m'avouer que Jacob, mon Jacob, avait choisi de vivre sous sa forme de loup. Mon cœur s'était brisé sur le coup. Tout était de ma faute. Je l'avais abandonné au moment où il avait besoin de moi. Il m'avait ouvert les yeux sur l'amour que je lui portais. Nous nous étions embrassés. Et j'avais aimé. Edward ne m'en avait pas voulu. Il me comprenait. Mais moi je m'en voulais. Comment pouvais-je aimer deux hommes? Comment pouvais-je les faire souffrir?

-Bella, viens avec moi. Suis-moi.

Je regardais à nouveau Jake. Il s'approchait de moi. Puis, délicatement, il vint frotter son museau contre… le mien!!

Mon dieu, je devais rêver?! J'avais un museau, des pattes, de la fourrure! J'étais devenue une louve!!

Ma surprise passée, la seule pensée cohérente fut "au moins je ne rougirais plus!".

Occultant tout autre sentiment que ceux que je ressentais pour mon loup, je bondis sur lui. M'amusant à lui mordiller les oreilles, roulant avec lui sur le tapis d'herbe humide. J'étais libre, et je n'avais plus ce poids sur l'estomac. Plus de mariage, plus de transformation, plus la peur de faire du mal à ma famille, de faire du mal à Jacob. Je respirais! Nous nous sommes mit à galoper, fuyant cette vie qui aurait du être la mienne. Les arbres défilaient vite, tellement vite!

Jacob et moi étions l'un à côté de l'autre, jouissant du bonheur d'être enfin ensemble. Nos formes lupins nous permettaient de ressentir tout les sentiments de l'autre, de connaître les pensées les plus intimes… Nous étions en symbiose parfaite. C'était donc ça l'imprégnation?

Puis, cette odeur, surgissant d'un coup. Je me stoppais nette. Cherchant alentour où se trouvait la source de ce… fumet. Et je le vis. Celui que je devais épouser.

Edward Cullen, mon âme sœur.

Jacob s'était mis à grogner, toutes babines dehors, montrant les crocs, les poils de l'échine hérissés. Je ressentais tout sa haine, et lui ressentait…. Tout l'amour que je portais à mon buveur de sang adoré.

J'étais tétanisée. Mon cerveau tentait désespérément d'analyser la situation. Moi, j'avais déjà abandonnée l'idée… Je restais fixe, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Spectatrice du prochain duel qui s'annonçait.

Edward était magnifique. Il était impressionnant et effrayant. Je le voyais, pour la seconde fois, prêt à se battre. J'étais hypnotisée par la vision qui s'offrait à moi: mes deux âmes sœurs se préparant à combattre pour moi.

-NON!

Mon retour à la réalité fut brutal. J'allais assister à un massacre. Et tout était de ma faute. Je devais arrêter ça.

-Bella…

-Edward!!

Ses yeux si noirs et menaçant quelques secondes auparavant, avaient retrouvé une teinte caramel, emplis d'amour.

-Bella, m'aimes-tu?

La question résonnait à son tour dans ma tête.

-Oui, bien sur!

La réponse était si évidente, mais tellement cruelle. Cruelle pour Jake, et pour moi aussi.

Je savais que je les aimais tout les deux, mais que je devais choisir entre une vie humaine et palpitante avec Jacob, ou une vie éternelle et intense avec Edward.

Une vague de compréhension me submergea. J'avais déjà fait mon choix.

Je me tournais vers Jacob, ivre de tristesse.

-Jake…

Mon ton était suppliant, j'avais des sanglots dans la voix. Je voulais qu'il me pardonne. J'étais égoïste de devoir lui demander ça. Mais je ressentis toutes les émotions qui traversaient alors le Quileute.

Haine envers Edward, jalousie, tristesse, compréhension, regret, et amour. Nulle part l'amertume n'avait sa place.

-Jake…

-Non Bella. J'ai compris. Sois heureuse.

Puis, sans avoir vraiment compris ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais seule face à Edward. Retrouvant progressivement ma forme, je restais immobile, la tête basse.

-Bella…

Le vampire s'était approché de moi, et relevais mon menton avec son index.

-Edward, me pardonneras-tu un jour?

-Idiote, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je t'aime.

Je me retrouvais instantanément dans les bras protecteurs et froids.

-Bella!!

-Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Il faut prévenir Edward!

-Non, attendez, elle revient à elle.

-Bella? Tu m'entends?

Je soulevais les paupières, et découvrais quatre paires d'yeux me scrutant dans les moindres détails.

-Bella! Tu nous as fait peur!

Esmé avait l'air rassurée, Carlisle rangeait son matériel médical dans sa trousse, Rosalie m'observait comme si j'allais de nouveau tomber dans les vapes, et Alice me regardait avec une moue collée au visage.

-Si tu ne voulais pas que Rosalie te fasse des anglaises, il fallait nous le dire. Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'évanouir!

L'atmosphère se fit plus légère d'un coup. Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour tourner les incidents à la dérision… Je me relevais avec l'aide d'Esmé, et défroissais ma robe.

Je venais de dire adieu à mon deuxième amour, mon frère, mon ami, Jacob Black.

J'étais enfin prête à me marier!

* * *

Alors??

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Si je me suis inscrite, c'est pour pouvoir m'améliorer, alors pas de quartier!! lol (euh, pas trop de tabassage quand même, ayez pitié...) XD

S'lut


End file.
